The whipped cream incident
by Kdibs227
Summary: Robin, Starfire, and a can of whipped cream. Enough said. RobxStar


Robin loved his girlfriend. Starfire was amazing, and kind, and sexy, and every other adjective in the book. However, some earth customs took a bit for her to understand. She got hand holding and kissing right away. Making out took a few tries. And when sex came up… well, Robin was pretty sure his face was stained red for a week after that one. The good thing was that once Starfire understood it, it meant things were going to go great for the two of them. And this weekend was going to be the prime example of just how great.

They had the tower to themselves for two whole days. Vic was going off to visit Steel City, and Raven and Gar were going on some adventure out of the country. That meant that he could make out with his girl wherever and whenever he wanted, damn all the rules about PDA! He was practically rushing his friends out the door. When they had finally left, Robin went about getting some things ready. Changing the sheets, getting some candles out, even going as far as to research what songs classified as sexy music. He wanted this to be completely perfect.

When he walked back into his room, with his Ipod filled with some new songs, Starfire was waiting on the bed. Robin's mouth dropped. She was wearing a pair of his boxers. No shirt that he could see because her hair was covering her chest. She leaned forward, and, yep, no shirt under there. His mouth went dry and his pants felt a lot tighter than before. The smirk on Star's face wasn't helping matters either.

"Robin, you've been gone for too long. We could have started earlier, but I had to get all ready by myself, you silly boy."

"Get started?" Robin squeaked. Starfire reached up to twirl a strand of hair around her finger. God, this girl was a vixen. Well, his vixen, but still. Were the cameras off? Robin hoped so; if not, he'd go in later and delete the footage. He wasn't as good as a hacker as Vic or Gar, but he'd manage. Starfire got up and sauntered over to him. His eyes were glued to her face, and hips, and chest, and everything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved so that her crotch was touching his. God, his girl was amazing.

"Yes, lover, I had to get dress by myself, and I even took the liberty of trying out a few things." Starfire reached behind her to the bed and tossed him a remote. No way… At his stunned expression, Starfire laughed. "Raven and I took some girl time to explore other ways to induce pleasure. Though, I must say, you aren't nearly as excited as I thought you would be." She was proved wrong as Robin jumped her, not caring that the door wasn't open, because no one was around to care, and took some time to use the remote.

X

Later, once they were done, Robin lay on the bed panting. His whole body was covered in sweat, as was Starfire, but neither of them could be bothered to move. It was still pretty early in the day, something Robin appreciated, because it meant he had more time alone to spend with his girlfriend. Now, living with your closest friends was great, but when it came time to have any… intimate moments, it was hell. Between a friends who could sense your every emotion, and another who could hear everything that happened in the tower, it was bad enough.

"We should shower. Not that I don't mind laying here with you, but I really don't like the idea of lying in my own sweat much longer." Robin said as he shuffled out of bed. Starfire rolled over, the sheet just barely covering her rump, and pouted. "Oh, come on, that's not fair! You can't use the puppy dog eyes on me." That look was the cause for a lot of things, like getting him to do things he wouldn't normally do, and it was so unfair. He didn't have anything to use that could fight against that adorable look.

"Come back to bed. The shower will still be there later. Besides, no sense getting clean when you'll just be dirty again in a few hours." She got a wicked gleam in her eye. "Or, less than a few hours. It's your call, dear." Robin wanted to shower, but he knew that she was right; the undisturbed privacy was a small window, and why waste it in the shower? Grumbling, but not in a mean way, he came back to the bed. Starfire laughed and maneuvered them so that she was on top. The boy wonder didn't try to fight.

"So, uh, you wanna be the one leading this time?"

"I thought I already was, Robin."

"Well, if you changed your mind, which is fine if you didn't, I could, uh, try something."

"Perhaps, but you've already had your turn. Now it's mine. I'm well aware that you know how to share, Richard. Don't make me punish you."

"I can share, I just wanted to show you something."

"You can show me later. For right now, I have plans for you. If you can't be quiet, I'm sure I could find something to amuse your mouth as well. Understand, lover?"

Robin gulped but nodded. He knew better than to try and fight with his girl. Starfire reached over and carefully and quickly kicked off the sheets on the bed and then descended to his chest. Robin knew he was going to have dozens of marks on his skin by the end of the day; not that he minded. At least his shirts would cover the worst of them. He had no desire to be interrogated like Gar was that one time. So, all he did was moan and sometimes hiss when Star got too rough with her teeth on his skin.

"I've been thinking," Robin started as Star's teeth grazed over his collarbone. "I know you like licking things off my skin. Why not indulge in another earth custom?" Starfire stopped and pursed her lips.

"Would this require you getting out of bed?"

"Yes."

"Then, no, I don't wish to indulge in that just yet. When it is your turn you can get it." Robin gaped at her.

"So, when will it be my turn?"

"When I'm done with you and I say that it is your turn. Now, hush, I have plans for your mouth." And she started again.

It was a few more hours before they got a chance to talk. Starfire had finally allowed a shower, which was much more enjoyable then washing alone, and they were sitting in the kitchen making a light dinner. It was odd, not having a bunch of people running around; both of them were used to sharing the space with three more people.

"You know, I have an idea." Starfire said as she finished her meal. Robin raised an eyebrow as he sipped his drink. Curious, and hoping it wouldn't be some Tameranian tradition, he gestured for her to continue talking.

"Well, I was wondering if you ever had any interest in exploring pleasure with edible items." The blunt way Starfire brought it up made him laugh. The notion of bringing something like this up in a careful way was lost on her; he couldn't be sure if it was due to her alien nature, or if she had stopped caring. Either way, Robin was glad that she could just come out and voice her ideas.

"Um, like what kinds, Star? I thought you didn't want to damage the sheets." Robin knew how picky she was about that. Starfire just smirked.

"The item I have in mind won't be getting on the sheets, lover. Just you." Robin knew his face was the color of a fire truck. God, did any of the other guys get turned on like this? Was it just him? And Starfire knew what it was doing to him, sitting there, twirling her hair, acting all innocent, like her scheme wasn't getting him all riled up. He swore if any of his friends came home early, he'd personally kill them.

"And, uh, what item is it, Star?" He started to fiddle with the edge of his used napkin.

"Go back to the bedroom, and you'll find out." Starfire pecked him on the lips, sent him off with a swat to his butt, and watched him leave. Robin, feeling excited and slightly nervous at this, did what his girl wanted, and waited back in their room. It would have looked weird for an onlooker to see Robin, boy wonder, sitting at the edge of his girlfriend's bed wearing nothing but his boxers, whistling to pass the time. Well, stranger things had happened. At least he got to enjoy this and didn't have to suffer any teasing from his friends.

Briefly, he wondered if any of the other girls were this demanding. Lisa seemed like a nice enough person, and he had only ever seen her yell once, and she and Vic got along like a house on fire. Raven, well, she did have a temper. Robin knew that for a fact; several of his worse days had been a result of raven being in a foul mood. But, was she mischievous like Star? They talked about everything, so it wasn't too far off to think that they had discussed ways to rile up their significant others. Well, good job.

Now, he was sitting in his boxers thinking about how his male, best friends would react to certain sexual kinks. Starfire came into the room, laughing at the forlorn look on his face.

"Aw, what happened, dear? Someone steal your bo staff again?" Robin pouted even harder; it had been one time, and he hadn't heard the end of it.

"No, I just started thinking about things that I shouldn't be when trying to get it one with my girl."

"Get it on? Is that another slang term?"

"Yes, but next time I see the guys, tell me to hit them both,"

"That seems like an odd request." Starfire said as she walked into the room, still keeping whatever she had behind her back.

"Ya, well, it's a guy thing. Trust me, just when they come home, remind me." Robin was pretty sure she agreed only to get things moving again in the bedroom.

Starfire shut the door, but didn't lock it, and pulled out from behind her back a single can of whipped cream. Ah, so this was what his girl was getting at. He'd never thought much about using food as a means to get the passion going.

The red head moved him so that he was spread out on the bed again, and told him that he needed to lose the clothes. Smirking, Robin took his time, loving how impatient his girlfriend was getting from this. Most people wouldn't have thought that she would be so assertive, but Starfire liked to be in control from time to time. And since Robin was such a control freak, yes, he's aware, he's working on it, she relished the few times he let her take control. Well, he was totally at her mercy, as were the clean, white, bed sheets.

Starfire, seeing that he didn't have any threads on him, nodded in approval. She stripped herself, and then, after shaking the can, applied a strip to his collar bone. She took her time licking it off. Robin groaned and tried to arch up, but Starfire put her hands on his hips and halted him.

"No. I'm in control. So that means no trying to buck me off, got it?" Starfire said as she licked the last of the cream off. Robin pouted, which he had to remember to tell Starfire not to tell anyone about that, but he grudgingly agreed.

"Fine, but just so you know, I'm going to get you back later on." Robin leaned up once to kiss her hard on the lips, and she allowed it, before pushing him back down. The game went on for a long time; Starfire was clearly intending to use the whole can, and she kept going lower and lower on his body. It was hard not to laugh when she went over his stomach, even harder to stay still when it came to his hips. She didn't go near that one area, the one that was throbbing, but to his legs.

"Starfire, please! Just let me go! Come on!" Robin wanted more. This little game was slowly getting more and more intense; he had never been that good at waiting for things. Starfire smirked, for she knew this as well, and shrugged before going to lick the side of hip again.

"I believe I told you that I was in charge this time, Robin. You don't want me to be disappointed, do you?" That pout should be outlawed. Robin, deciding that he had enough of waiting, swung the two of them over and pinned Star's wrists, gently, to the soft mattress.

"Ya, well, I'm thinking that I don't want to deal with that. So, how about I take over and then you can punish me for this later?" Robin knew he was messing up her plan, but his simply couldn't let her take control for much longer; he was so used to being the one who controlled everything. Starfire, because she knew him so well and was pretty understanding, let him, but Robin knew that she wasn't about to forget about this. "Now, let's see how much fun this is." With a quick motion, Star's shirt was off, her shorts following.

Like most of the females in the titan community, Star was lean and tone. Most of it was due to her nature as a Tameranian, but you didn't act as a city protector and not get anything in return. There were a couple of scars, but nothing too serious; as a rule, he and boys always tried to take the hits meant for the girls. Not because they couldn't handle it, but because they were selfish. If they could spare them a trip to the medical wing, then they would do it. It was an unspoken rule for them all.

"If you are going to do something," Starfire squirmed under him and he groaned. "Then you better get on with it."

"You aren't in the position to be making demands." Robin pressed out a thin line on her stomach and cleaned it. Starfire purred and Robin wanted to progress even more. But, there was time for that later.

"Is that all you have for me?" Starfire's cheeks were flushed, and Robin grinned. He'd done that and that made it all the hotter for him.

"No, but I want to take my time with you. Now, what to do next, hm?"

Robin spent a good portion of his time worshipping her stomach, hips, chest, and every inch of skin that he could see. There were bound to be some love bites later on, which wasn't uncommon, but Robin could tell that both of them wanted to move things along. Foreplay was great and all, Robin could attest to that, and he wanted more. With a grin, he leaned down and kissed her, and Starfire raised her hips to his. The friction was amazing and Robin wasn't ashamed at the whimper that escaped his mouth. Starfire wouldn't judge him for it anyway.

"Robin?"

"What?" The boy wonder couldn't resist running his hands over her body. It still boggled his mind that she had picked him. Any other woman would have walked away a long time ago.

"Please, move, do something, please!" The need in her voice urged him on. They would have time for other games. Besides, he had made her wait long enough.

"Something like this?" With a quick hand, Starfire was bare, and he soon shed the remaining pieces of his clothing. The sexual arousal was so thick in the room. Robin was glad that they were totally alone today.

Like most times when they had sex, Robin stopped thinking. There were few times when that happened, even if they were retired. Starfire was an open book like this; every touch revealed another sound, another expression that he hadn't seen before. It was almost like he was learning something new each time they bonded like this. There wasn't much waiting with them. Sex was quick, vocal, and passionate. Starfire tended to rake her nails along his back. He liked putting love bites around her neck and chest. It was all motion to them, not starting or ending the same place.

"We need to do stuff like this more often. Just, a lot more." Robin couldn't form a complete sentence, and that was ok; Starfire knew what he meant.

"If I'd known you would have liked this, I would have brought this up sooner." Starfire looked longingly at the half empty can.

"Well, we do have enough left over for round two…" Robin let the suggestion hang out there, and Starfire got it. She nuzzled close to him.

"We have time for that later. Right now, I want to stay here with you." And Robin couldn't deny her that simple request.

They spent the rest of the day tangled up together, only leaving the room to get something to eat, and their communicators, thankfully, stayed quiet. Later on, once they had their fill, they ended up cuddling and watching old movies on Star's bed. While Robin was looking at the movie, he was thinking about today's events. Selfishly, he hoped that the others had to go out of the tower more often in the distant future. Or perhaps it was time for the two of them to take another vacation. Either way, Robin was sure that the can of whipped cream would be coming back.


End file.
